warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Polarize
} |info = *Mag creates a wave of energy that travels outward at 7.5 m/s and deals 250 / 300 / 350 / 400 damage to enemy shields and armor. The damage done to armor or shields is multiplied by 1 / 1.5 / 2 / 2.5 and stored as shards on the ground. These shards can be attracted by Magnetize to increase its damage. Drained shields will explode, inflicting damage on nearby enemies. Additionally, allies' shields are restored by 250 / 300 / 350 / 400 if they present in initial range or touch the wave. **Damage dealt, shield restoration, shield depletion, armor depletion, and shard damage multiplier is affected by Power Strength. **Initial radius and explosion radius are affected by Power Range. **Pulse travel time is affected by Power Duration. **Restores Mag's own shields, in addition to fellow Tenno, Companions, Hostages, Cryopod/Artifact shields on Defense missions, and the shields of hacked MOAs spawned from MOA Cabinet Spawners. **Damage dealt to armored enemies also depletes their armor by the same amount. Shields must be completely drained before Armor depletion can take effect. *A drained target produces a violent outburst of magnetic energy inflicting 100% / 150% / 200% / 250% of the enemy's drained shields or armor as damage. The explosion will affect all enemies within a 5 / 8 / 11 / 14 meter radius of the drained target. **Damage multiplier is affected by Power Strength, and the explosion damage diminishes with distance. **Damage bypasses obstacles in the environment and is capable of hitting unprotected enemy body parts. **Explosion radius is affected by Power Range. **Enemies who have been drained are not damaged by their own explosion, but they can be damaged by nearby enemies who were also drained. *Has a 1''' second cast time and a delay between casts of '''0.2 seconds. |augment = |tips = *Can be used to restore shields to the Cryopod, Cryocore, Excavator in an Excavation mission or an Artifact in a Defense mission. *Can break reinforced glass in Corpus Ships and Laser Plates/Rotation Plates on Orokin Void laser traps. *Can be used in mid-air. *Shield Polarize's animation overwrites other animations and tends to be a brake on Mag's speed by preventing movement and sliding; however, Mag retains momentum while casting this ability while airborne. Use this quirk to avoid enemy fire as enemies are more likely to hit you while you are stationary. |max = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration ** ** ** *Maximized Power Efficiency reduces cost to 18.75 energy. ** ** *Maximized Power Range ** ** ** **Reduces shields by 5%. *Maximized Power Strength ** ** ** Special Note *Since Maximized Power Strength increases both the amount of shields drained and the damage dealt by it, this maximization multiplies the damage by 598% compared to a non-maximized cast. }} de:Schild-Polarisierung ru:Поляризация щита